Cytus II Wikia Championship 2018-2019
Blog (IMPORTANT!): User blog:712a/Cytus II Wikia Championship 2018-2019 INTRODUCTION Welcome to Cytus II Wikia Championship 2018 (C2WC2018)! I'm 712a aka Mnt123456, a "quite casual" Wikia user of Cytus Wikia, as well as other rhythm game wikias. This is the first ever Cytus II Championship ever, and my first own event of Cytus Wikia. Committee: *712a aka Mnt123456 *Skyways...1234 HOW TO REGISTER??? Reply the link to your Facebook account in this forum. TIMEFRAME *Score Brackets: **Song Reveal: Dec 10, 2018 **Playing Time: Dec 24, 2018 - Dec 30, 2018 **Result Annouce (or Tiebreaker if there is): Jan 6, 2019 ***Result Annouce (if with Tiebreaker): Jan 7, 2018 *Accuracy Brackets: **Song Reveal: Dec 17, 2018 **Playing Time: Dec 31, 2018 - Jan 6, 2019 **Result Annouce (or Tiebreaker if there is): Jan 13, 2019 ***Result Annouce (if with Tiebreaker): Jan 14, 2018 STATUS *Registration manner changed, now in a Cytus Wikia forum. *WARMUP SONG LIST Section 1 is released. IMPORTANT! WARMUP SONG LIST!!! HOW IT WORKS??? There will be 8 periods, and each comes after between 10 and 15 days. For every period, three songs will be added into the list as part of Section 5, pushing available songs from every sections other than the first one to the previous section. This means that Section 1 will contains the most songs starting from the 6th period. The sections are often progressively difficult, as new songs added are, too. The time for the next period will also be provided. PERIODS SCHEDULES 1st period: Aug 30, 2018 2nd period: Sep 10, 2018 3rd period: Sep 24, 2018 4th period: Oct 3, 2018 5th period: Oct 16, 2018 6th period: Oct 27, 2018 SONG LIST *Section 1: Praystation (HiTECH NINJA Remix), NRG_Tech and LEVEL4 *Section 2: Turnstile Jumper, Devillic Sphere and Midnight *Section 3: Imprinting, Blow my mind and Sickest City *Section 4: Take me to the Future, 100sec Cat Dreams and CHAOS *Section 5: 漂流, Break Through the Barrier and Celestial Sounds (KIVΛ Remix) RULES 1. All players are required to have a Facebook account and a Cytus Wikia account. *'(1.1)' Only players who haven't be banned for one year before this tournament's Preliminary Round are able to join it. 2. Brackets *'(2.1)' There are two brackets: Score Bracket and Accuracy Bracket. *'(2.2)' Your brackets will be revealed on your message walls. 3. Tiebreaker will be used in the bracket(s) in which players achieve the same points. 4. A player must submit all score(s) within 5 days. Any other score outside the given time frame will be nullified. 5. Songs played for each brackets are as follow: *'(5.1)' In the Score Bracket: 1 song from each section as the main round, 1 song from Section 1 as the Tiebreaker *'(5.2)' In the Accuracy Bracket: 1 song from each section as the main round (cannot repeat any song from Score Bracket), 1 song from any other sections as the Tiebreaker *'(5.3)' Songs to play are revealed right in this page, up to 12 hours before the bracket starts. 6. Scores are submitted by the screenshot of the score with the Cloud Sync button showing green or red (except devices without Cloud Sync button). Submit the score with the hashtag #Cytus2WC2018. 7. Calculating Scores *'(7.1)' In the Score Brackets: Up to 500 points for regular score and 100 points for TP per song. *'(7.2)' In the Accuracy Brackets: Up to 100 points for regular score and 500 points for TP per song. Category:UserCreated Category:Competitions